A user device, such as a mobile device, connects to a wireless node, such as a base station, to access a network. According to one approach, the user device stores a list that indicates supported channels for each access technology. The user device scans the supported channels based on the list. However, the number of channels and access technologies supported by user devices are increasing as a result of, for example, the offering of anywhere, anytime services by service providers.